The Story Of Us
by Vic Pad's
Summary: Ele é o apostador. E apostadores sempre tentam novamente.


**The Story of Us **

_**Sinopse.: **__Ele é o apostador. E apostadores sempre tentam novamente._

_**Nota da autora.: **__Oi gente, é só mais uma one. Encontrei perdida no meu caderno e decidi terminar :) aproveitem. Ponto de vista da Ângela._

-XOXO-

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you_

_like its killing me, yeah_

_(Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada_

_E não estamos falando_

_E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber se isso esta matando você _

_Como isso está me matando?)__*_

Ângela sabia que estava acontecendo algo de sobrenatural ali; Cam absorta em seus pensamentos, Jack teclando incansavelmente algo no novo _Blackberry_, Brennan relendo alguns relatórios do ultimo caso, e Booth... Bom, Booth brincava distraidamente com uma miniatura de palhaço. Isso mesmo... Palhaço. Desde que conhecera aquele homem, a artista sabia sobre seu ódio por palhaços, e sempre achou um tanto quanto _sexy _o fato. Então, ele estar com uma miniatura dos artistas de circo nas mãos não era um tanto normal.

Sweets – que estava apenas observando a equipe Jeffersonian e Booth com uma cara não muito satisfeita – havia reunido todos para "interagirem socialmente" nas palavras do psicólogo e não parecia nada feliz com o resultado. Ângela deu um suspiro antes de perguntar:

- Então... O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? – Ela olhou abertamente para todos, e estes, desviaram sua atenção do que estavam fazendo para Sweets.

- Suponho que o Dr. Sweets tenha proposto esta "interação social" – Começou Brennan e pigarreou logo em seguida. – Para nos... – Ela deu uma pausa. – Testar. – Olhou para Booth que fez um sinal positivo. – Então, pode começar para podermos voltar aos nossos compromissos?

Ângela sabia que tudo o que a amiga havia dito era verdade e até aliviou-se por alguém – que não ela – ter habilitado-se a falar.

- Dra. Brennan, a sua objetividade é uma qualidade que realmente admiro. – Falou Sweets. – Então Jeffersonians... E Booth. – Ele acrescentou, ao receber um olhar realmente significativo do agente. – Gostaria que vocês mexessem nessa urna e cada um...

- Estamos muito atrasados? - Perguntou Daisy adentrando a porta do escritório de Sweets junto a Zack, ambos ofegantes.

- Parece que o nosso Pequeno Nicolau chutou o balde! – Exclamou Hodgins e todos riram, menos o próprio Zack e Sweets.

- Eu... Não entendo. – Ele disse e Brennan prontificou-se a explicar.

- O Dr. Hodgins está referindo-se – Metaforicamente é claro. – a uma possível relação sexual que vocês aparentam ter tido. – Ela disse como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo e Ângela surpreendeu-se por ela _ter_ entendido. – Oh, desculpe Booth, constrangi você?

- Por que eu me constrangeria? – Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Porque, talvez todos saibam das nossas aulas sobre hum... Como entender as suas metáforas e usá-las e sabe... Você tem certo desconforto em falar sobre... –Booth a interrompeu.

- Não, Bones, não sou puritano.

- Continuando, quero que cada um de vocês pegue um papel nessa urna. – Resmungou Sweets e Ângela sabia o porquê; ele e Daisy haviam terminado há dois meses e ela já havia encontrado outra pessoa: Zack.

A urna passou de mão em mão e chegou em Ângela, torcendo para ser alguém não tão complicado como Zack ou até mesmo Brennan, ela retirou um papelzinho: Booth.

Seeley Booth era um grande amigo e ela já havia chegado a sentir grande atração por ele, mas como Brennan mesmo falou, era _normal_. A artista ficou realmente frustrada; Booth era um cara super _gente boa_, mas ela queria que Brennan sorteasse o nome do parceiro... Estava tentando juntá-los há algum tempo.

- Agora, falem sobre as pessoas vocês sortearam. – Mandou Sweets, e, vendo o acanhamento de todos, acrescentou: - Dra. Brennan, pode começar.

Brennan – que não parecia nem um pouco surpresa ou com cara de quem ia negar -, levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se ao meio da roda que as cadeiras formavam.

- Estou bastante contente por sortear essa pessoa. Apesar de ela ter convicção de algumas... Coisas que eu discordo profundamente, é uma grande amiga. – Virou-se para Ângela, que sorriu. – Posso considerá-la uma irmã. – E deu um grande abraço na artista, que retribuiu.

- Obrigada, querida. – Ela ocupou o lugar de Brennan no centro da roda. – Bom... O cara que eu tirei é um grande palhaço... Apesar de odiar palhaços. – Ângela olhou para Booth. – Ele faz inúmeras burradas na vida amorosa, inclusive não enxergar o que está bem na sua frente. – Brennan pareceu não captar, mas o agente entendeu o recado. – Porém, é um dos homens mais incríveis que já conheci. Um legítimo... Macho alfa. – Ela olhou para Brennan e viu uma sombra de riso passar pelo seu rosto, enquanto o resto ria abertamente.

- Sua vez, _gentleman_** - Hodgins sussurrou para Booth, que levantou, dando um abraço em Ângela.

- Quem eu tirei, tem uma habilidade incrível que ainda nos impressiona. – Ele começou. – Bones, Bones, Bones... Pra ser sincero, da primeira vez que eu te vi, me perguntei: "_como uma pessoa pode gostar tanto de mexer com... ossos de gente morta?_" Mas ai eu entendi você. Seis anos de parceria e você ainda consegue me surpreender. Seja identificando as pessoas pelos ossos ou dizendo para o meu chefe que quando eu era pequeno tinha medo dos ovos cozidos da minha mãe. – Todos riram. – Mas eu quero mudar... Eu sou o apostador, lembra? Você é a cientista que não sabe como mudar e eu o apostador que nunca desiste... Até que fazemos uma boa dupla. – Um sorriso genuíno surgiu nos lábios de Sweets que Ângela não pode deixar de notar. – Eu também não quero ter arrependimentos. Rebecca, Tessa, Hannah... E realmente, a mulher que eu amarei por 30, 40, 50 anos está e sempre esteve ao meu lado. Bones... Eu amo você.

E Ângela soube, naquele momento, que aquela reuniãozinha de "interação social" foi a melhor coisa que Sweets já fez na vida dele.

-XOXO-

*Letra da música Story Of Us da Taylor Swift.

**Gentleman, tradução literal para homem gentil; cavalheiro.

**Reviews?**


End file.
